


Prelude of a Storm

by Merfilly



Series: Big Bang Transformers Verse [5]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Autobots are uneasy, and it seems they may have more reason than they knew</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prelude of a Storm

"I tell you I don't like it," Ironhide growled. "They're plotting something. Even Mikaela said Starscream wasn't caught by the wave, and we were having enough incursions that there has to be a base nearby."

"It's not on Mars, as the Earth space agencies have verified since that one sighting," Jazz said, musing.

"Lots of real estate that's not Mars," Sideswipe told them. He buffed at a scuff on his armor, then looked at Prime. "Any contact from Sky Lynx or Cosmos or any of the ones that can actually go out there and look for us?"

Optimus Prime shook his helm, an all too-human but so useful indicator of his own frustration with the silence. "No. Nor do we have the resources at present to make a vessel large enough for guided control. I don't particularly care to launch anyone out as a comet to go look, either," he said, forestalling Jolt's next words.

::Did anyone ask Mikaela?::

Bumblebee's words on the open band would have inspired face-palms, had they been more comfortable with that gesture. It was Jazz that answered him.

"Her... the AllSpark's range is limited. She can feel all the mechs still in existence, but that doesn't make distinction in factions."

"Jazz, can you ask her to try and at least give us a near/far estimate?" Optimus Prime asked.

"I will. You know how much she sleeps lately, because the AllSpark is storing energy, though."

Ratchet made a noise at that. "Seems we really ought to know what our progenitor is considering on doing with that energy," he pointed out.

Others made less polite versions of that comment across the open band. Many of the newer arrivals were not as certain of this situation with a human as the interface to their creative source.

"I'll see what I can learn," Jazz promised.

"Then, until we know more, we can only continue to follow our allies' sensors, and try to contain problems before they make a problem for our new world," Prime told them all. "Dismissed."

The mechs, and lone femme, filed out, with Jazz heading to the quarters he shared with Mikaela. He did not really want to disturb her, but everyone had a solid case on their side; she might be their only hope.

`~`~`~`~`

"Starscream," came the low tones of the very dangerous mech currently in charge of the Sol Three Decepticon forces. The winged mech did not cringe or let his unease show; his only hope for power was with this mech, for now.

"Yes?"

"Take your team. Alert Soundwave to activate a distraction."

"It is time?"

"Yes."

//Finally.// Perhaps Megatron would be more useful once they found him, if the plan worked. That mech was one Starscream had studied closely enough to know how to set up his fall. And Megatron never handled being second to anyone for long.

"As you wish."

`~`~`~`~`

Jazz found Mikaela alert, which he had not expected. The woman was also fully armored, looking more like a shining version of Arcee than human.

"Mikki?" he asked.

The optics turned to him, and it felt to Jazz like she wasn't so much seeing him as reading him down to his core code.

"Mik?" She could be so unnerving when the AllSpark was so firmly in charge. Jazz still wasn't convinced she was as willing a partner in the merge as she swore she was.

"There is danger, Jazz," she answered, and that was definitely the AllSpark talking to him, despite the use of the local language. "A powerful artifact was hidden away here. That is why my course came to this place. I was drawn to it."

"So we find it and keep it safe," Jazz said, not really liking the idea of anything the AllSpark called 'powerful'.

"It must not fall into the clutches of those who would use it to destroy. I do not even know if I can tame it and protect others from it, but it is singing out its presence to me." She approached him with a hand out for his. "I feel fear, Jazz. Not of it, but of those who will seek it."

He took it, and brushed his fields along her, thinking about the earlier meeting, and now this.

Ironhide was right. Something big was in the works.

"Prime wants to see if you can help us on that issue, the thing about those seeking it, or us." He squeezed gently. "I know you feel us all, but... can you judge distance?"

She quirked her head to one side, and considered for a moment. She then nodded, part of being integrated to a species that relied as much on body language as verbalizations. "Mikaela can help me filter into more linear concepts," she agreed. "It would be useful. Perhaps, if I press my meditations, I will hear voices as I hear the artifact."

He gave her a grin for that, and then leaned in to brush a light kiss over her helm. "I'll go tell Prime while you work on that."

"Good. My Prime must be ready, as I believe this will be the deepest test of who he is."

Those words did nothing to set Jazz at ease, but he let go to attend duty. She walked back to her berth, settling to her part of the coming trial.

`~`~`~`~`

Far away, in another sector of the galaxy, a warlord and tyrant investigated all his options. A ship was being built, to bring the more frail mechs that made up the bulk of his army. He, however, was already pushing the scientific minds still at his beck and call. They had to ready a device that would send him, his chosen ones, and their weaponry across the void in time to prevent the Prime from usurping his right to rule any further.

"I'm coming, brother, and when I arrive, your grip on our people will be broken for all time!" he vowed. His optics glinted cruelly as he saw the progression on the device and the ship. "I will not be thwarted any longer!"

`~`~`~`~`


End file.
